Maybe It's Possible
by guitar-catlady
Summary: Set 2 years after the reckoning. Simon and Tori found out they were siblings after defeating the Edison Group. They're fighting continues, but over the years, decreases to regular sibling stuff. R&R! T for language More summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Maybe It's Possible...**

**Summary: Set 2 years after the reckoning. Simon and Tori found out they were siblings after defeating the Edison Group. They're fighting continues, but over the years, decreases to regular sibling stuff. R&R! True stories that happen between me and my bro, modified to fit the story. Enjoy!**

(Tori POV)

It's been two years. TWO. FUCKING. YEARS. No word on the EG. We're free. Finally free. And back to normal. Well as normal as living in London and having a Korean half-brother can be.

I yawned and swung my legs over the side of the bed. My toes curled into the soft, forest green carpet of the room I shared with Chloe. She was already up, and chances were she was out with Derek or Lauren. I headed downstairs to find Kit leaning over his laptop, staring something down. I'd heard Chloe and Lauren talking in the laundry room when I passed, and Derek was no where to be seen. Simon was at the fridge, pouring himself a glass of juice.

Kit glanced up, rolled his eyes, and muttered a "Here we go" while putting in his headphones and playing music. I grinned wickedly and walked over to the cupboard, grabbing a glass. I motioned for Simon to give me the jug of juice when he was finished with it. He looked at me for a second, then put it back in the fridge. I sighed and got it back out.

"Oh look! Queen Victoria is getting her own juice!" Simon announced, even though Kit was the only one close enough to hear, and his music was blasting. "You must be sweating from the effort."

"It's okay," I retorted "You out it back because you needed the exercise. You were getting a wee bit fat." I poked him in the stomach to make him move so I could raid the fridge for breakfast. Well I guess lunch, since it was almost one.

I heard someone stifle a laugh and I leaned into the living room to find Derek pretending not to listen. He noted my presence without turning around. "Don't mind me," he said "Just doing my homework." I shook my head and grabbed the last two slices of last nights pizza. I didn't bother heating it up, just ate it.

"You're gay," Simon muttered while he headed for the stairs.

"You know how I know you're gay?" I asked him.

"How?"

"Because you didn't have cold pizza for breakfast," I knew it was lame, but it was enough for him to reply.

"You know how I know _you're _gay?" he retorted.

"Because you're gay, and can sense other people's gayness?" I smiled as his eyebrow's screwed up and he turned on his heel, stomping off. "Love you too!" I called after him sarcastically.

Ah. Today's gonna be a good day.

**A/N: So ya! That's a typical morning for me and my brother, and like I said, modified to fit this story. So review if you want me to continue with this! Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

**Maybe it's Possible 2**

_**Tori POV**_

"So you can easily change proportions," Simon rattles off the rest of the answer, being the smart-ass Asian kid he was. I rolled my eyes and started to doodle on my math book. After Mr. Sahel gave him the usual 'Thanks Simon, that's correct!' he turned on the smart board, and pulled up a picture of Justin Bieber. Take it to Mr. S to do that when we have nothing left to do.

"Mr. S! Mr. S!" Gregg's arm was flailing in the air.

"What is it?" Mr. Sahel walked by Gregg, placing a hand on the table.

"Can I draw on him?" Gregg threw Mr. S the puppy eye. "Pleeeeeease Mr. S?"

"Yea, sure." Gregg jumped up, grabbing the blue pen. Simon grunted from beside me. I looked over to see him drawing in his book.

"More sexual drawings of Chloe shirtless, I presume." I laughed as he grunted and covered it up.

"Shut up." He hissed. "Go hump a doorknob."

"You stole that from me and Chloe." I pouted at him, he rolled his eyes. "Well you're a spoon."

"You're a fork."

"Actually, I'm a spork." I smiled.

"Fine, you're a spatula." he winked at me, I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you're a fridge."

"That's completely off topic." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Technically not," I started, in an Asian accent to make fun of him. "A fridge is in a kitchen, which holds a spoon, spatula, fork, and possibly a spork. The utensils listed could be used to hold food."

"Explain how I'm a fridge then." He crossed his arms.

"You have ice for a brain."

"Well, you're a cheese grater." He sneered at me.

"How?" I flicked my hair over my shoulder. I'll win, I always win.

"You cut cheese, and produce smaller things with it."

"If you're trying to say I poop my pants, I think you got us mistaken." I laughed at his face. The bell rang and we shuffled out. "Hey Simon?" I yelled over the shout of bodies in the hall.

"What?"

"You're a bum-rag!" I smiled at the British term I'd picked up living around here, and skipped down to my locker.

I always win.

**A/N: Well this is based off a conversation I had with my friend Hilary… She's super smart, but slow… I hope you guys enjoy this! Check out my other stories: Two Weeks and Bleeding Red and White. Thanks! Reviewers get a hug!**


End file.
